


and we'll all float on alright

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Song: Float On (Modest Mouse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: Bad news comes, don't you worry even when it landsGood news will work it way to all them plansWe both got fired on, exactly, the same dayWell, we'll float on, good news is on the way
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930429
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	and we'll all float on alright

The front door slams. 

Peter flinches as he yells out a _sorry!_ into the apartment, shaking the nerves out of his hand as he drops his messenger bag on the kitchen table with a loud _thunk._ He sucks a breath in, releasing it in a too-quick exhale that leaves his head spinning as he braces himself on the each of the counter. 

The soft padding of feet on the cold wood floors is barely heard over his own thoughts. A pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, hands clasping at his front and pulling him into a firm embraces. 

Without any hesitation, he leans back into her.

MJ rests her chin on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. “How’d it go?” 

Peter sighs again, putting his hand over hers and giving a light squeeze before turning around in her arms. “Well, Jameson wasn’t happy.” 

“I guessed that,” she says softly, reaching up to smooth out the rogue curl on his forehead. There’s a crease in between Michelle’s brows as she looks at him, the corners of her lip tugged downward. 

“Yeah, turns out he’s _really_ strict about the whole ‘no fraternization between coworkers,’“ He says, a sarcastic bite to his tone, though it’s not directed at the woman in front of him. “Who woulda thought that Jameson was such a hardass?”

Michelle laughs lightly, a gentle sound that pulls Peter’s aching heart into a warm hug. 

“Yeah, we’re both fired. Effective immediately, or something.” Peter continues, forcing a sad chuckle. “You should be getting a call.”

“Already did.” She flashes her own brief smile, though her’s isn’t quite as downtrodden. “It’s...” She lets out a sigh, chewing at her lip, choosing her next words carefully. “Fine. We were going to quit eventually anyway.” 

Peter nods slowly, the corner of his lip twitching upward. “You’re right.” 

And it’s true. For weeks now, they had talked about quitting the Bugle, finding something else, something better for both of them; finally getting rid of the _secret_ part of their relationship. But as careful as they were at work and in public, keeping their life together strictly at home and in special parts of the city, it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. 

Brad Davis, the jealous little man that he was, had been the one that discovered and turned them in.

No, it had always been in the plan to move on to different jobs, especially now that things have changed for them. For the better, of course. 

But they had thought it would be on their terms. 

“Sorry I wasn’t there,” MJ mutters against his shoulder, arms tightening around him.

But he pulls back, looking at her with furrowed brows. “Please, Em. You had a doctor’s appointment.” 

A knowing smile tugs at her lips, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and she hums. “Yeah. Just a normal, every day doctor’s appointment.”

His hand lowers to her small, yet growing stomach, resting there tenderly, as he leans forward to touch his forehead against hers. It’s too early to tell much of a difference, but Peter doesn’t care. Warmth blooms in his chest at the two sets of heartbeats, MJ’s and another, tinier one. 

“How’d that go?” He asks, his breath barely above a gentle murmur. “I wish I could’ve been there.”

Missing the first ultrasound will be one of his biggest regrets, but the way her face glows as she pulls back eases the ache he feels. 

“It’s okay,” she says with all the sincerity in the world before placing a loving kiss on his lips. “You were busy getting yelled at by our ex-boss for us. Thank you, by the way.”

“Anytime.” Peter chuckles, the sadness having almost left. “How’s our baby?”

And MJ looks at him, trying to keep her smile from growing. “She’s good.”

Peter’s eyes flash with surprised excitement. “She?” 

Michelle nods, emotion welling up within her, smiling as her chin trembles. 

His own vision starts to blur, his heart leaping, soaring in his chest. He almost feels numb. “We’re having a girl?” 

“Yeah,” her voice breaks as she nods again, unable to keep herself from tearing up with him as he pulls her into another warm, if not a little over-excited, embrace. “Easy, tiger,” she teases through a sniffle. 

“We’re having a girl!” He says again. 

And somehow, her smile gets even bigger, giddy, and incandescently happy. “We’re having a girl.”


End file.
